The present invention relates to the combination of innovative techniques for the construction of a submerged floating foundation, to be used as a submerged support base for a wind turbine and for an electrolyser, and with the possibility of utilizing the entire submerged facility to house additional equipment; the entire structure to be combined with fish farming facilities, placed in the immediate vicinity of the foundation and attached permanently to the foundation with various cables or ropes.
The innovative content does not only relate to the creation, at a depth below the area affected by wave movements, in fresh or sea waters, of a submerged floating foundation, by itself a technical innovation in view of the method used for executing the work, but also to the use of the structure to house an electrolyser for the electrolysis of water and the production and storage of hydrogen, together with all the equipment required to carry out these activities. A second innovation relates to the particular method used to make the structure rigid through the use of chains and pipes, and to the particular method used to stabilize the foundation by using bottom-weights. Furthermore, the particular method of anchoring the structure to the sea floor permits the positioning and the realization of a fish farming facility.